Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror!
by LerainaHedgeCheetah
Summary: Just as you know, This will focus to the point that Mecha Sonic will have revenge! Yep, This is also my first time posting my story! It's not that long, but I will try to finish the whole thing as soon as possible! I promise! Leraina Belongs to me, and Mecha Sonic belongs to SEGA! So enjoy the story as you like, and leave any reviews on here!
1. Chapter 1

Mecha Sonic's reign of Terror By LerainaHedgeCheetah

Once upon on Mobius, Leraina was walking around the woods as usual as her friends were away from this, She discovered a rare chaos emerald on the ground and was really amazed by it's characteristics and it glows so brightly. She had a strange feeling that she was being watched by a robot whose objective was to collect the chaos emeralds, but she's not going to Fall for that easily. As she puts the chaos emerald away, She looks around to see if anyone else is around and starts walking. Mecha Sonic, however had other plans and follows her on the trail.

This however, caused the chaos emerald to glow so bright that she was sucked in a vortex that actually sented her into another world. Mecha Sonic went in the vortex as well and they was in another world called MMD. She didn't know about MMD, but it had to be something. So she went walking to find answers, and of course Mecha Sonic followed her as well. Leraina was so surprised on how she got here in the first place. But it doesn't matter, and so her journey to find the real answers begin... and the beginning of Mecha Sonic's terror of reign!

So what do you think of this? It's the first time I made my story!

And please leave any comments on here!


	2. Chapter 2

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror By LerainaHedgecheetah

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Terror...

Leraina was so lost in this strange world, She has mixed feelings every single time something keeps preventing her from continuing on. But she kept her ground, held her head up and moves on. But as she was walking, something bothered her greatly... Could this world have strange twists and turns right in and out? Or maybe something else was on her mind and was forced to turn back? All these questions are running madly through her head like buzzers, coming in and out and suddenly... they disappeared. ( That's just pure coincedence, But let's not talk about that)

Leraina then, Found hope as she saw a green-haired vocaloid with long-hair ponytails and she walked over to her blocking the green-haired girl completely. Then Miku Hatsune, spoke in a language Leraina doesn't even understand. So then Leraina responded to her the same way she spoke and told her what happened to her. Miku understands what she's saying, and assists her out. But they gonna need a lot more help if Leraina wanted to go back to her own world.

Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic was lost in the city and needs to find the Seven chaos emeralds quickly in order to take over Mobius before they do. But Mecha Sonic wasn't alone, and called upon Mecha Shadow to help him find the chaos emeralds for him. But they soon realize that they were about to become one of them like Miku Hastune, and that's no good.

Later on, Miku and Leraina went to the forest and located a chaos emerald up ahead in the mountains, and it was too high up to climb up to it. But Leraina has a idea, and uses her telekinetic powers to fly herself and Miku up to the mountain. Miku then walks over to the emerald and picks it up, but was quickly ambushed by three mysterious Utauloids and took the emerald with them. Miku and Leraina quickly give chase, and Leraina fires a huge Pyschic Beam right at them directly, making them drop the emerald. They might've escaped quickly, but they will be back.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror By LerainaHedgecheetah

Chapter 2: The hunt is on... The Big Confrontation of all time

Shortly after the encounter with the Mysterious Utauloids, they managed to get away with the Chaos emerald safely and moves on with their mission... But they soon gonna learn that they're not alone...

The next one is in the Everglades,which is on the other side of here, is likely too far to get there. So they gonna need some assistance on this one. But not as soon Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow appeared to confront them easily.

"So this is your little friend helping you out?" Mecha Sonic said. "Hah! She can't even know how to fight yet!" He chuckled.

Miku Hatsune was not pleased with his comment... so she tries to smack him with her leek, But Mecha Sonic managed to dodge it and kicks her from behind which caused her to fall on the ground. Miku somehow stood up valiantly, But not for long before Mecha Sonic lays the ultimate beatdown on her which caused her to attack him as well. This only lasted not that long, But somehow they managed to get up on their feet and glares at each other.

Miku runs up to him and fires multiple leeks straight at Mecha, but Mecha destroyed the leeks with his sword blade and charges straight at her. Miku had to do something, or else she's screwed... So she took out a leek and it turned into a leek sword and charges right at him. When they clashed with each other, they started landing multiple attacks and easily dodges their attacks quickly. Mecha Sonic fired a huge energy beam right at her, which sended her right into a building and she crashed right through it.

Leraina was pissed, so she transformed into her Super form and fires multiple beams right at him. It made him dodge them, and then he absorbs the energy within their emerald and transforms into his semi-super form. Miku, who is hurt from the collision actually manages to send out some help before slowly falling. She was saved by Hannah Katsune, which she was healed by her special powers and tells her that she needs help with something important, and Hannah accepts.

Back with Leraina and Mecha Sonic...

Leraina wasn't feeling good as she tried her hardest to bring him down, But as she tried Mecha Sonic always have the upperhand and just beats her so hard. Mecha Sonic has enough power to bring Leraina down, That's when Hannah came in and landed some punches and special tail attacks on him. Mecha Sonic was sent flying, but managed to recover and teleports to where they're standing.

" Well, looks like you're not the only ones who's hard to beat." Mecha Sonic said, while his whole body was experinicing minor damage and couldn't even land a attack on either of them.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror by LerainaHedgecheetah

Chapter 3: The Strange Flashbacks...

Right after Chapter 2, Mecha Sonic and Leraina couldn't take that much damage to beat each other up, but somehow they gonna have a lot of strange flashbacks when they leave...

Leraina was too beaten up and somehow reverts back to normal and falls to her knees, clutching to her wound on her arm and glaring at him with suspicions not to be precise, but then she starts to see flashbacks of herself confronting Mecha Sonic one last final time on Mobius...

It was at Mobius, covered in flames and all the people living on it were killed within the blast... especially Sonic himself couldn't save the inhabitants, and was hit by the Mechas 's special blast... Leraina, who was beaten up badly was facing Mecha Sonic as he finally gets the revenge he wanted...

**" Well Leraina, You seem kinda strong for a Hedgecheetah like you, but your friends aren't going to be living here much longer once I'm through with them. How does that make you feel?" Mecha Sonic Laughs evily at her with distain.**

**" No... I won't let you kill my friends...Never.. I can still defeat you..." Leraina said, as she tries to get up to fire one more attack on him.**

**"Hmhmhmhm... Oh leraina, even you try to kill me that easily, I promise you your death will be in vain. Not even your friends could save you now!" Mecha Sonic Yelled, and Charged right at her with a lot of force.**

**"Agh!" Leraina said, as Mecha Sonic slammed her down on the ground and was trying to get up, but Mecha Sonic placed his foot on her to prevent her from getting up.**

**" Just face it Leraina, You can't defeat me. I'm the strongest in the entire universe! Not even your puny friends aren't going to save you now..." Mecha Sonic said, as he charges up his special beam.**

**Leraina was defeated... she couldn't even bear on what's gonna happen to her, But then as Mecha Sonic was finished charging, he fires the blast right at her...Then suddenly...**

**"!" Leraina was surprised as the beam went straight for her, causing her to get hit by the blast and falls to the ground. Mecha Sonic actually won... Could this be happening to her? To All of Mobius? Not even her friends could save her... She failed... Why? **

**Then Leraina snaps back to reality, clutching her head as her mind is filled with flashbacks and couldn't stop... Miku was surprised and then walks over to her, and said this to her.**

**" Hey, you're not feeling alright,aren't you?" Miku said. " I had those flashbaxks as well, but they were different than yours...maybe we should get back. You need some help quick. " **

**Miku Hatsune then picks her up and flies her back to her place, and Hannah followed them as well leaving the two Mechas behind...**

**"Well, I guess they had the upperhand, but something just sparked into my main system.. What could it be?' Mecha Sonic said. " It couldn't be those flashbacks, isn't it?" He said, as he trys to get up while clutching to his deep wound on his torso. "Nngh! Damn it! That hurts so bad..." **

**"Well it had to be those flashbacks, while you were fighting against her." Mecha Shadow said. " Probably it came through both of you while you guys were damaged, wasn't it? He said, with determination. **

**"Probably you're right about that, Brother." Mecha Sonic said, as hebarely gets up still clutching to his wound and walks the opposite direction. " We'll get those two later, Right now i need repairing. My system needs major upgrades, and it can't hold much longer." **

**" Do not worry, I'll teleport us back to our base." Mecha Shadow said, as he pulls out his emerald and teleports himself and his brother out of here.**

**After the battle between Leraina and Mecha Sonic, Leraina starts having these strange flashbacks and can't even think right. Did these flashbacks happen while they were fighting? And Who will try to get all seven emeralds? Find out next time on...**

**Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror! **

**End of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror by LerainaHedgecheetah

I promise you no confusion will happen in this chapter! ^^

Chapter 4: Strange Circumstances and Two new fighters

After the fight with Mecha Sonic, Leraina was forced to recover over at Miku's place while Miku and her friend were having a conservation downstairs. Miku however, was confused about all of this happening so quickly, and explained it to her friends who were Luka Megurine, Rin & Len Kagamine, Neru Akita, and of course Haku Yowsane.

" So you faced two mysterious robots in the same dimension Leraina's in?" Luka Megurine asked her friend. " Well yea, they were pretty tough to beat, but we were forced to retreat back to my place." Miku replied. " That's really strange... Why didn't you tell me that before?" Luka Answered. " Well i have more important stuff with Leraina better than you guys. I'm sorry." Miku said, with a bit of sorrow. " Eh it's alright, Miku. As long as we are your friends, we'll always ask you anything." Luka said while giving her a hug.

Miku was so happy, She thought of a good idea that could help them out on their quest. " Hey can I ask you guys something?" Miku asked them. " Yes, Miku?" All 5 responded to her question. " How about we create two new people to help us out?" Miku Asked. They thinked for a moment, then they agreed to her idea. " That would be a good idea Miku, but that would take hours to make them." Neru asked. " Oh please Neru, were pretty capable of doing things our way." Miku said with joy. " Besides, what are your plans for this Neru?" Miku asked her curiously.

" Well I'm glad you've asked, Miku." Neru smirked. " Everyone, get in a circle please." Neru informed in on them. The other four gathered in on her and Neru stated how her plan is going to work. " Ok guys, here is the plan." Neru whispered the plan to them quietly.

Meanwhile...

Mecha Sonic was getting major repairs on his entire system, while Mecha Shadow was working on their new invention. Somehow, Mecha Shadow seems curious about this to mention that it has tails for special lazers and all of that.

Not mentioning that the others were coming up with a special plan, they have other ways of defeating them for good.

" There's something missing That I've forgot to put in there." Mecha Shadow thought. "But what is it?" Mecha Shadow keep thinking and thinking about the missing part until... He got a idea. Mecha Shadow then goes to the working station and was creating a special microchip to make sure that it activates his invention's weapons defense system. He puts the microchip in perfectly and Viola, he's finshed. " There, I;ve put all the parts together, not to mention that it took me a long time to build this." Mecha Shadow said.

"Now this thing will defintely put the beatdown on those two quickly!" Mecha Shadow yelled and laughs evily.

End of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror

Chapter 5: The Two Special Fighters's Appearance...

( Oh, I forgot... This is a Sonic X Miku Hatsune crossover story i made, so... Just thought you should know. Okay, enjoy the chapter!)

While Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow was ready to launch their new weapon to fight against the others, The Vocaloids however, were also ready as well... But as they was working on the blueprints of the two brand new fighters, Leraina was having these strange flashbacks again...and again...and again until it can't even stop haunting her.

" Miku, hand me the datasticks, will ya please?" Neru Asked politely. " Okey-Dokey, Neru." Miku said, and hands her the datasticks to Neru as she was told to do. " Why thank you very much, Miku. I appreciate it." Neru said, and grabs the datasticks while setting them down on the table.

Neru then puts one of the datasticks for one of the new vocaloids, and puts a special microchip inside to find the emeralds quickly. 3 hours later, they're ready to be activated. " Let's give this a try, shall we?" Neru said, as she pressed the button to activate. The two new fighters was activated and got up to face them. " Greetings, Neru Akita. How are you today?' The two new vocaloids said.

" I'm doing great, Crimson and Viola. I really appreciate your nice tone." Neru said nicely to them. " Now then, let's get you two to the training room, shall we?" She said, as she appoints them to the training room next to them. " Sure thing, Neru." They said and walked into the training simulator room.

" Miku will activate the simulator and you have to use your attacks if you want to defeat Mecha Sonic, got it?" Neru said. " Don't worry, Neru. We'll handle this quickly and easy. Right Viola? " Crimson said to her friend. " Right!" Viola smiles. " alrighty then, Miku, you know what to do. " Neru said as she watches Miku. "Alright then, here it goes!" Miku presses the button to activate the simulator.

3 hours passed... and the others were already out to find the emeralds... But they're not alone...

Mecha Sonic, Mecha Shadow, and the New Vocaloid fighter were flying overhead and was looking for the emeralds as well. Miku and the others were split up into groups, while Miku and Leraina were forced to go together.

Will they find the other emeralds before Mecha Sonic does? Or will they find the emeralds ahead of them and have finally achieved their goal? Stay tuned to find out!

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 7

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror

Chapter 6: The Battle between the Emeralds! Mecha Sonic's Inner Rage!

As the others was looking for the chaos emeralds, Leraina then saws a light blue emerald lying on the ground and decides to go get it. When she got close to it, it was swooped up by a mysterious figure looming over them and decided to take action. The mysterious figure then fires multiple missiles at them, and Miku destroyed them with her Leek Spears.

The Mysterious figure then came face to face with Miku, and pulls out it's own leek sword. Miku was surprised, but she needs to focus on the subject at hand and pulls out her leek sword. They charged in on each other, and delivers massive blows to each other and their attacks.

While Leraina was watching them fight, Mecha Sonic then appears from behind and comes face to face. " It's time we settled this, Leraina. You and me, One on One!" Mecha Sonic said. Leraina grinned, and says: " Fine then! Let's do this once and for all! And this time I will kick your blue sorry metallic ass for sure! " She said,while looking at him. " Hehe, I'm looking forward to this..." He said, and charges right at her.

Leraina disappears and delivers multiple blows to him, and he dodges most of the punches easily. But then, he fires a massive beam from his visor and she dodges it really quickly,And decided to fire Chaos Volts at him. Mecha Sonic however, absorbed them and fires lightning bolts at her with massive force.

Miku and the Mysterious Figure were evenly matched with equal power, and was battered up. But then, Crimson Blossom apppears right alongside her, and takes the fight over for Miku. The Mysterious figure started to fire lazer beams from its hands, and was managed to dodge all of them in a single step of time.

Crimson then fires multiple Light Red spears at the figure, and it actually shielded herself from the spears. " Wow, never knew this one right here has a massive power level. It's still increasing as we speak." Crimson said, while looking suspiciously at the figure. " Why am I not surprised about this?" She said, while trying to heal herself.

Leraina and Mecha Sonic were actually more matched up with a lot more power, and they weren't giving up that easily. Leraina decided to step it up a notch, by transforming into her Pure Blazing Form, which was a bit more stronger than her Blazing Form.

" Heh, you'll never be able to handle me in this form. It's more stronger than you expected to be." She said to him, with determination inside.

" Oh really now?" He said, with envy inside. " You know, You do have a point there. But this has gone long enough! Now You'll experience my true power! " He yelled, and was growing a pure aura inside. " Haaaaaahhh! " He yelled out, and was experincing major changes in him.

" What the hell...?" She said, while looking at him transform into this strange form. His spines began to change quickly, and his whole body was changed as well. This form was called: " Pure Light Crimson" and he actually grew five multiple sharp, pointy tails from behind.

" Oh my goodness, What is that thing?..." Miku whispered. "It looks like he's transformed into that form, and his power level is higher than her's! " Crimson was shocked. " What?! That's impossible! How can he have that much power in him?!" She ranted.

" Heheheheheh... Now then... Prepare to witness the raw power of Pure Crimson! " He charged in at her. Leraina had enough of this, and she charges in as well. This is going to be one heck of a battle here!

End of Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror

Chapter 8: The Ultimate Fight between Lifeform vs Artificial Lifeform

As they were charging in really close at each other, they deliver a lot of blows and attacks and even used their own special attacks on them. They were very quick and equal with each other in combat, and the others were speechless by it.

Leraina unleashes a powerful pheonix at him with powerful force, but he quickly dodge it and fires multiple crimson spears right at her with quick speed. She managed to dodge most of the spears, and fires a Blazing beam at him. " Just face it, your power is inferior to mine. You can't beat me that easily. " He said.

" And that's where you are wrong! " She said. She fired a huge Spear right at him, and deflects it back at her with his crimson shield. The Spear came flying at her, and barely moves to the side quickly without getting slashed by it. " Damn, He's deflected my spear.. Guys! You have to charge up a attack while I'll distract him. Okay?" She asked them.

" Gotcha! We'll try our best to help you out! " Miku yelled out to her. " Alright, I'm counting on you guys... " She said, before turning to face Mecha Sonic. " Well, I'm very surprised by your friend's confidence of helping you beat me, but that'll require a lot more power than that! " He asked, and charges up a huge light crystal beam.

She growled and was about to fire a Blazing Deathball at him, but she was getting really tensed up inside and still focused on the main subject at hand. Miku, Crimson and Viola were charging up their attacks, while Leraina and Mecha Sonic were about to fire their attacks. " You guys about done, yet? I can't hold on to my Blazing Deathball for much longer! " She asked.

" Just fire your attack already! We're trying to charge up a big attack to damage him! " Crimson said to her. " Oh alright, Crimson... Whatever you say..." She talked in a low voice, and fires out her attack at him. " Hah! " He yelled out and fires his beam. The Two attacks collide with each other with powerful force.

" Almost there..." Miku said, as their attacks were almost ready to activate and team up together alongside with Leraina. Leraina, howver, already has enough power to handle this on her own, but she's not quite sure if she can handle it or whatnot. Just as though Hope will win on this one, They were wrong.

Mecha Sonic has much more power than she does, and pushes his attack hard. Leraina pushed her attack harder than that, and fires multiple fireballs at the deathball. It somehow grew a bit bigger than it has been, and she has a bigger chance of winning.

Miku, Crimson and Viola's attacks were finally merged together and was formed into a huge ultracolor beam, and takes it over to Leraina. " Leraina! Were ready to help you now! Were about to unleash the most powerful attack of all. " Miku said. " Alright, now then fire at will! " She said. They fired their powerful attack at her deathball, and it grew bigger.

"Grrr... You may have unleashed the most powerful attack of all, but you can't handle my own attack! Take this! " He said, as he unleashes a huge amount of energy at his beam and it immediately destroyed the Deathball completely. It was heading right straight at them, and they were ready to fire their attacks.

But somehow, Their poweful attacks actually took away a large amount of energy, and caused them to revert back to their super forms, and then their own normal forms. They had no choice but to shield themselves from Mecha Sonic's attack. The blast was so powerful, that it actually blew them away far from here.

Leraina tries to get up, but Mecha Sonic grabbed her by the throat and stabbed her deeply in the stomach, which caused her to bleed out a lot of blood. " Hehe, looks like I underestimated you easily. It actually gave me a perfect idea. Creating a Mecha Version of you will be a piece of cake. " He said, while he searches inside her pockets and a Red Chaos emerald was inside all the time.

" I must be going now, but heh, I'll take you away from your friends and be part of us now. " He said, as he picks her up in his arms, and flew away in the distant sky.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Mecha Sonic's reign of Terror

Chapter 9: The Secret Roboticization

As Leraina was carried back to Mecha Sonic's base, she was locked inside the roboticitzer and was able to see the familar three figures ready to pull the switch on. She tried to break free, but the glass was shatter-resistant, So she tried to use her pyrokinetic powers. But the force of the glass was able to absorb the flames quickly.

She was a sitting duck now, and the fate is right at her hands. " You better make your choice, Leraina the Hedgecheetah. Get on our side or be robotized for good. It's your move." He said, while she was full of choices that were able to work. But whenever she thinks of something good, He was able to read her mind completely.

" Damn it, Leraina... You better make your choice here. Surrender to them or be a robotic slave forever... Leraina, don't do this to yourself and your fate... just surrender now... IT'll be better if you work for him now, instead of being a robotic slave to him for eternity..." Her consciousness told her.

" What?! are you sure that's going to work? I mean, what if I surrender myself to that merciless machine, I'll be stuck with them! There's no way I could do that! I'll just live myself as a robotic slave If i wanted to! " She said in her mind.

" Well, if you don't want to save Mobius for your friends, then that's fine by me. Go ahead. See how you feel like being a slave to that thing. I dare you, Leraina." Her consciousness said to her directly, just awaiting Leraina's reaction. But that didn't happen.

" Hmph... Why should I do that? That would be ridiclous, isn't it? Well, fine then... But it'll better work or else you're gonna regret this completely..." She said, filled with hatred inside.

" Heheh, Oh Leraina, why are you acting so emotionlessly now? You almost sounded like the ultimate lifeform who lost his closest friend, but you're different than that. You are filled with determination inside, and can't wait to show Mecha Sonic that you wanted payback." Her consciousness said.

Then she finally surrenders herself to the Sonic look-a-like and understands what is he clearly saying to her. " Fine, I'll be on your side. It'll wear out my growing hatred from you." She said. " Now that's a good hedgecheetah I know. Mecha Shadow, will you let her out? I gotta train her with my newest mecha brothers." He talked directly to his brother, who understands perfectly.

" Yes, my brother, I understand." Mecha Shadow said, and unlocked the locks on the door, and She steps out of the roboticizer with her wound exposed. " But first, I gotta heal up your wound. You look like you lost a lot of blood, but don't worry. My brother and I will fix you up real good." He said.

" Hehe... That is a very perfect choice there, Mecha Sonic. Heheh, very perfect..." She said, as she tooked in a different personality, and started working with them. What will the others find out about this? And Will Miku have a chance to get Leraina back? Stay tuned next time on Mecha Sonic's Reign of terror!

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror

Chapter 10: Team Mecha Strikes Back! The New Rookie you have is not on your side anymore, Miku!

As Mecha Sonic gives Leraina training lessons, Miku and the others were mainly focused on getting the emeralds back from the Mechas, and how are they gonna do that.

" Well this is just great! We lost the emeralds to those machines, and somehow Leraina is missing as well! " Miku said, while walking around in a fit. " We need to find a way to get the emeralds back from them, including Leraina! But how?" Miku was in deep thought.

" Well, maybe we could send out Viola to get them back if you wanted. That would work for you, right?" Len asked her.

" Or probably sending me out to get them! I'm the brawniest of all Vocaloids, and nobody could ever get that right. Well, Can I do this please? It'll make you feel really better if i handle this on my own." Neru interjected in the conservation.

" Well... Alright Neru. I understand your plan... You may go on ahead. But if you need any help, don't hesistate to call us, okay?" She said to Neru.

" Eh, do not fret Miku. I'll handle this so quickly you will be speechless in a flash. But I'll be just fine, trust me." Neru comforted her with a hug. " Well, I must be going now... I'll be back before you know it."

" Okay, I'll see you later. Be very careful out there! " She yelled out to her.

As Neru and Miku exchanged their goodbyes, Neru runs out the door and was quickly outside. Then she starts flying over to where Mecha Sonic's base is at, and lands down on a rocky surface.

" Well, this must be the place. Why didn't he built it here in our world? It doesn't matter, Gotta get the emeralds and Leraina back safe and sound."

As she sneaks inside the security walls, she tiptoes quietly so that the guards wont even notice her. Then she pulls out her Special blade and cuts through the doors easily, and starts walking.

" Hmm... Something's up. Why isn't there any robots around here? This makes my mission so easy. Heh, they can't wait to hear this once I tell them!"

" I don't think you'll probably be doing that easily, Neru.

" What the?! Who's there?! Don't make me have to slash you into pieces!" Neru yelled out to the figure.

" Don't you even know who you're dealing with? I'm was the one who helped you vocaloids out! " The voice called out and walks out of the shadows.

Neru was shocked and surprised to see Leraina. But something's different about her, and this doesn't look good for Neru.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror

Chapter 11: The Darkness Grows Within...Leraina...

As previously from Chapter 10, things don't look good as Neru encounters Leraina by surprise! But something's really different about her... What is it anyway? We'll soon find out today on Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror!

As Neru was looking at Leraina with prepulsion, she's about to collapse from seeing her being evil! But she kept her cool and explained to her what made her like this.

" Leraina... What happened to you?! You are different! Tell me, did this machine done something to you while you were down? Answer me now!" She asked out to her.

" Hehe... Why are you so hyped up about it? You know I can't tell you that kind of information from someone I know. That's really confidental and that's wrong." Leraina explained this to her in a more, menacing tone.

" What?! What are you saying?! You were helping us out, remember?" Neru asked.

" That phrase you told me was nothing but a phony lie. And you know I don't trust people like you and your friends. So you better stay out of that zone." Leraina said in a deep tone.

" Grrr... Listen here, I don't know why you talk to your friend like that, but you better snap out of this trance or else! " Neru yelled out in a angered tone.

" Or else what? You know you can't force me to go back with your friends. Heheh. " She chuckled.

" Alright, that is it! You asked for it! I don't have to do this, but I have to!" Neru was angry in envy. " Lightning Burst!" She fired a large, lightning bolt right at her.

" Heh. If that's what you want, then let it be that way. Chaos Spear! " Leraina fired out multiple spears at Neru's Lightning bolt, and damaged her.

Then Neru began to charge right at her with a light energy orb, while Leraina was grinning at her selfish attempts of changing her back, and she disappeared in a flash.

"Now where did you go?!" Neru looked around to see if Leraina was there at that point.

" Heheh... I'm right behind you, you fool." She hit Neru in the back with a Red Chaos orb, and watched her take the hit and turns around.

"Ugh... Goddamn it Leraina, why won't you listen to me? I thought YOU were the one who tried to bring down that Sonic look-a-like, Mecha Sonic... but you don't need to listen to him." Neru explained this to her. " Just try to fight the dark power inside you...and make yourself free...and NEVER ever listen to what he says to you..." She added in a bit more detail.

" Nngh! No...I...Agh!.. I can't do this! It's too much!" Leraina was on her knees, while trying to fight back the darkness inside her, but it was too much for her to take. " Grrr... You try to do this to me... Damn you! I'll be back!" She disappears.

Neru sighs, and gets up with confidence. " Leraina... Why can't you ever learn the facts?" She talked to herself, and leaves out of the base.

Leraina comes back inside the main control room, and was trying to get rid of the phrase Neru asked her, but whenever she hears that line, that brought her down.

" Ugh... Damn it... Why didn't she kept it to herself?... Nngh..." She talked to herself.

When Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow walked in, they was not surprised. Leraina was filled with rage and fighting back Neru's scared phrase, and they was determined to know why. So Mecha Sonic walks over to her, She looks at him with hatred inside.

" What happened to you? I never seen you like this before. Did you encountered someone within the base?" He asked her calmly.

Leraina responded back to him: " Yes. It was one of those inferior Vocaloids that were trying to bring me back..."

" Hmmm... This concerns me greatly... I better get to the bottom of this personally..." He asked to himself.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Mecha Sonic's reign of Terror

Chapter 12: The Darkness grows worser...

As Leraina was trying to fight back her darkness, Mecha Sonic then searches through the data files to figure this out quickly.

" Come on... Where is it? " He looks through every file of her databanks. " It's gotta be here somewhere..." As he tries to find it, but somehow it came right on time.

" Finally, I found it! Now to research this..." He said.

While he looks through the secret data file for information, Mecha Shadow explains to her what happened to her before her darkness came through her.

" So tell me, what happened to you before your inner darkness appeared?" He told her.

" Well, what happened is that I encountered one of the Vocaloids known as Neru. Me and her had a few attacks of ourselves, and she was trying to get me back to Miku's place. " She explained it to Mecha Shadow.

" Oh I see... Then what happened after that?" He asked her.

" Well, I hit her in the back with one of my special attacks and that's when... She told me this sacred phrase that had me on my knees. And then, my inner darkness starts to rage within me as that phrase keeps haunting me." She added in.

" Hmm... so that explains why you came in like that." He said.

" Well that sums it all up quickly. Now what? My darkness appeared, and one of the vocaloids must be the one behind my rage of darkness within me." She said.

As Leraina and Mecha Shadow try to think of some way to eliminate Neru out of the picture, Mecha Sonic then founded some information on her inner darkness. This actually surprised him greatly, and told them this.

Meanwhile with Neru and the others...

Neru was explaining what she saw when she was at the base that time. When she told them that Leraina was changed and was under control by Mecha Sonic, this concerns them suspiciously.

" Now this I don't even understand... How this is even possible?" Miku asked her.

" Well, when I was charging in right at her, she disappeared and I can't tell where she was. That's when she hitted me from behind with a Chaos Orb, I told her that she needs to get rid of her inner darkness and be free from his control." She explained this to her.

" Oh my... It's just as I suspected... I better call in somebody from her dimension to solve this quickly and stop his evil plans." Miku asked her.

" But who? Who is gonna be able to figure this out and get Leraina back? Including the Chaos Emeralds?" She asked Miku.

" Oh you'll see what I mean..." Miku said to her, and walks upstairs to her room.

In Mobius...

Sonic was enjoying the peaceful outdoors on his home planet, when he hears his friend calling him.

**" Hey Sonic! You got a call from somebody!" Tails told him. **

**" Hmm... I wonder who could that be so quickly." Sonic said, and runs down to his house. **

**He gets inside, and picks up the phone. " Hello, This is Sonic the Hedgehog calling, how may I be of service?" He said on the receiver. **

**" **Hey Sonic, I know this may sound a bit crazy... But I think we are experincing major problems in our dimension. " She said.

" **Huh? What are you talking about? Is somebody trying to take over your world?" He said. **

**"**No... It's much worse than that. You see, We found someone that belongs in your world. " She said.

" **Oh really? Who is it?" He was curious.**

**" **I wish I could tell you, but she's under by someone you encountered recently in our dimension. I think you might refer this enemy as: Mecha Sonic. Am i correct?" She said correctly to see if she was right.

This shocked both Sonic and Tails greatly, but that's not all they heard.

" We have also found some of the Chaos Emeralds somewhere in our dimension. I wish I could explain further, but that's all I know. I hope you two will be in our help." She asked them, and hung up.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror

Chapter 13: The ultimate plan!

As Miku finished talking with Sonic and Tails, they were very surprised and filled with rage inside that Sonic's main enemy: Mecha Sonic, was able to get inside Miku's dimension easily.

" So, I guess this means we have to help them out and stop Mecha Sonic, right Sonic?" Tails said. He was puzzled. " Sonic?... Are you... Okay?" he looked at him.

Sonic was looking down, trying to think all of the encounters with his enemy in his mind. Then, something hit him.

" Tails! Can I ask you something important?" he asked him.

" Well sure, what is it?' He said.

" Do you remember what happened when I first encountered Mecha Sonic?" He questioned him.

" Well , not in the slightest... But I did remember how you actually destroyed him with your powerful attack." Tails said.

Sonic looked at him, then he thinks of something good to get rid of Mecha Sonic. " Hmmm... Aha! I got it! " He thought of a idea. " Tails, I think it's time to grab something useful that can help stop Mecha Sonic's plans. " He was curious.

Meanwhile with the Mechas...

Mecha Sonic was working on the blueprints for a weapon so powerful that it can suck up anyone's life force and use it for future machines to come.

Mecha Shadow, however, was trying to figure out Leraina's inner darkness problem.

" So, how can we prevent your darkness from being unleashed? I mean, it could be useful if we try to find something that's connected to it. " He said to her.

Leraina, on the other hand, wasn't so sure about what he said, so she give him some hints and clues.

" Well, I'm not so sure about it, but I could give you some information about controlling my darkness. It's this artifact called the Sacred Staff of Light and Darkness. It's powers are able to wipe out any kind of dark powers, including sealing the darkness inside it, so that anyone wouldn't even try to release it. " She explained.

" Hmm... I see... So you're telling that this ancient staff can get rid of any kind of darkness? Including sealing it somewhere deep down? " he asked her a question.

" Of course it does. Meaning that the darkness won't be able to get itself out, does mean that the Light will protect that person's inner self. " She added in.

He was so amazed by this ancient artifact she told him about, he even told his brother about it too.

" So you're telling me that this artifact can get rid of any dark powers? including sealing the darkness inside it?" Mecha Sonic explained.

" Yep, I am really positive. Leraina told me all about it." he added in.

His brother was concerned about this strange artifact, so he plans on finding the staff and getting rid of Leraina's darkness.

" Alright, we'll try to find this artifact in the morning. For now, let's try to get some sleep. All of this researching had made me tired." He asked.

" Okay!" Both of them said.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror

Chapter 14: Time to go Searching!

In the morning, Leraina, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow sets out to find the ancient staff of light and darkness. But little did they know, Miku and the others were planning to follow them and get the staff before them.

" Alright guys, were heading out to get the ancient staff. It's possibly so far away that we need to figure out some way to get over there." Miku asked them.

" Well for my sake, maybe we could use our powers to get over there. That's my possible way. " Neru asked.

" Are you sure about that, Neru? It's impossible to do that." She persuaded her.

" Hey, what can I say? I'm the brawinest of all vocaloids. What's wrong with that?" She asked.

" I think you're not the smartest one of all. I'm the only one that can come up with plans." Miku intervened.

Neru was dumbfounded by what she told her, and that made her a bit agitated.

" Are you really that clever to say something smart about me not having the smarts?" She was stern.

" Both of you, get together! Please? I don't want to get all hyped up just because you two were arguing." Crimson asked them nicely.

Neru and Miku looked right at each other, then back to them.

" Alright, Crimson. We heard you. Sorry we made you mad." She said.

" Eh it's alright. As long I'm on your side, i'll always fix any problem. " Crimson smiles.

As the others were ready to head out, there was a strange portal that appeared right in front of them. Sonic and Tails walked out of the portal, and explains what's the plan is.

Meanwhile...

Leraina, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow were flying over to Crystal Palace Zone to see if the ancient staff is there or not. As they searched for the staff, Mecha Sonic then finds a strange book that talks about the Ancient Staff and how it was created.

" Hey guys! I think I found something!" He called out to them.

Leraina and Mecha Shadow walked over to where Mecha Sonic is, and he showed them the book that talks about the purpose of the Ancient Staff.

" Wow... does this really talk about the staff?" She said.

" Yeah, I would believe so. " He asked.

Leraina then grabs the book from Mecha Sonic and looks through the pages to find any clues about this mysterious artifact.

" Where could it be?" She was flipping through the pages.

As she was looking for the story of how the staff was made, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow started to search the area to get any info and hints about the staff.

Both robots were shocked as they finded half of the staff on the ground. It was the Staff of Light, and Mecha Sonic picked it up.

" How in the world did this happen...?" He was speechless.

" I have no idea, but I think we should tell her about this because there is no way that the staff could be broken in half." His brother asked him.

As they walked back to Leraina, she found out that the ancient staff was created by two entities: Light and Darkness. But How? who created this? and how did those entities appeared?

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror

Chapter 15: The story about the staff of light and darkness

As Leraina, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow find the staff of light, they wonder who created the two entities and the staff. But then, Mecha Sonic then thinks about the story about the staff, and tells them all about it.

" Hey guys, I think I can explain why the staff of light and darkness was created." Mecha Sonic said.

" Really? you do?" Leraina was curious to know.

" Well if it's that good to explain, then go right ahead brother. Tell us." Mecha Shadow folded his arms with concern and looks at him.

" Well, alright. I might get this over with. Here's how it goes." Mecha Sonic started to explain the story about the staff of light and darkness.

" The staff was created by two entities: Light and Darkness. Before it was created, light wanted to bring peace to the people. Darkness, had a mind of its own: to bring chaos, destruction and taking over other worlds. Then both entities started to fight who will be siding with Princess Starnight, and it only lasted over a century. Then they claimed who is the winner: Light itself. Darkness was so furious that it wanted to take over the kingdom of Starlight and make into his own kingdom." Mecha Sonic explained this to them.

" So what happened after that?" Leraina questioned him ,with a lot of concern.

" Well, after darkness tried to take over Starlight, Princess Starnight had no choice but to make a special staff for both light and darkness. She then sealed darkness inside, and was rid of. Now then she can have peace and respect all around her kingdom. But sadly, she then died of experincing a major illness and the kingdom had to find a new princess." Mecha Sonic added in.

" Oh my... that is really sad..." Leraina got worried.

" It somehow concerns me very greatly about this. But seeing that she died after sealing darkness up, that definitely changed the whole game." Mecha Shadow responded.

" Yeah... but there's no time to waste. We got to find out more about this staff." Mecha Sonic was really determined.

" I don't think that'll happen easily, Mecha." Miku said, as she landed down on the ground.

Mecha Sonic then turns around and looks at her, who is actually willing to get the other half of the staff.

" Ah, so Miku Hatsune decides to come in the picture... what do you want, you green pony-tail vocaloid?" Mecha Sonic asked her.

" I want that staff of light and the chaos emeralds that you stole from us. Now." Miku was really stern.

" Hmph. If you wanted them so badly, why don't fight for them?" Mecha Sonic gets ready.

Miku then looks right at Leraina with glowing, and raging envy.

" Leraina, you need to snap out of this right now. They're trying to use you." Miku asked her.

" No they're not! We were trying to find the other half of the staff so that we could get rid of my inner darkness. And trying to get rid of your friend." Leraina became furious, and gets in a fight stance.

Then they get ready as they were about to fight Miku Hatsune. But will they have the chance to beat her down? Or does Miku had the guts to take them down and bring Leraina back? find out the next chapter on...

(Mecha Sonic's Reign of Terror! )

{Chapter 16: The fight between the staff and the emeralds!}

End of Chapter 15


End file.
